


Next to Me

by Starksexual



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starksexual/pseuds/Starksexual
Summary: Steve and Tony are precious. A date night leads to a surprise. So many feels.





	Next to Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first fan-fiction. Any mistakes are my own. Be gentle- kudos and comments are encouraged! This is just an idea that had been itching to leave my brain. It's inspired by the song Next to Me by Imagine Dragons. The very first time I heard it, it made me think of Stony. If you haven't heard it, do it now, especially, while reading the story (when it's being played in the story). I don't own any Marvel stories or characters, or have rights to Next to Me. Just taking creative liberties to make my heart happy :)

“Sorry, Captain, but I’m afraid I can’t let you in Sir’s lab at the moment,” Jarvis replied to Steve’s request to see Tony. “And why not? What’s going on? Is he in danger?” Steve’s heart raced. “He is working on a top secret project and has asked me to place the lab on lockdown. He also asked me to tell you not to ‘get your star-spangled tights in a twist’, Captain. His words.” Steve huffed and rolled his eyes. He knew when to let Tony be. “Fine. Has he eaten anything that’s not coffee in the last 12 hours?” “Sir has had some blueberries and pizza. I reminded him you would mother-hen him otherwise,” Jarvis said cheekily. “Ugh you really are his kid, J. Tell him not to stay up too late. I’ll be waiting in our room.” He waited to make sure Jarvis got his message. “Will do, Mister Rogers.”  


Tony laughed as he heard the interaction from inside the lab. “Thanks, J. If I saw him, I wouldn’t be able to keep it together.” The genius looked up at the screen he was working on. He was going through the multitude of pictures he had of him and Steve, accumulated over the years. They had been together for two years, but were so disgustingly gone for each other for much longer, as evidenced in the pictures. He smiled fondly at the one Natasha snapped during one of the weekly team movie nights. Tony had been (unsurprisingly) up late working with Bruce the previous night and had succumbed to blissful exhaustion. Leaning his head on Steve’s shoulder had been too easy and Steve couldn’t stop from looking at the sleeping brunette with a dopey smile.  


God, he was so lucky, Tony thought. He was so sure he would screw up somehow. It wasn’t always easy. Sometimes, there were heated discussions (and even hotter sex after), but they always got through it. They both had to learn to communicate and compromise. They were so fiercely in love. Tony wouldn’t change a thing.  


Now that Tony knew what it was to be loved by Steve Rogers, he was going to be damned if he didn’t make an honest man out of him. And that’s what brought him here, creating a slide of their story to use during his proposal. When had he become such a sap? After putting finishing touches on the slide show and adding a song, Tony was satisfied, He looked at the time. 11:30pm. Early, by Tony Stark standards. “J, lab blackout and lockdown after I leave, please.” “Of course, Sir. By the way, I believe Mister Rogers will be very pleased by your gesture.” Tony felt a warm tingle in his heart. He smiled and choked out, “thanks, J. That’s the plan.”  


Steve was still awake when Tony walked in the room. He had missed his workaholic boyfriend all day. “Tony! I’m glad you finally left the cave.” “Why? Did you miss me handsome?” Tony walked to him with a flirty smile and kissed the blonde lovingly before curling up to him on their bed. After a few moments, Steve turned to look at him. “So, what were you working on down there?” Ah, he knew his super soldier wouldn’t let it go. He was stubborn which made him both love and want to kill him at times. 

“I thought I’d add a pleasure devices department to SI and was making some prototypes,” he deadpanned, but broke out in laughter as soon as Steve gave him his no-nonsense Captain America glare. “Tony, be serious!” “Okay, okay! Steve, I promise it’s nothing bad. No Ultron II or anything. I just want it to be a surprise.” Azure eyes searched whiskey-honey ones and Steve relented. “Okay, shell-head. Just don’t lock yourself in there all day tomorrow. Remember we have date night.” The engineer chuckled. Did they ever. He couldn’t wait. “Of course, wing-head. I wouldn’t miss it for the world. Now, come cuddle your man. I’m beat.”  


The next morning, Steve woke to an empty bed and figured Tony was probably down in the lab. He got up from the bed and set about his morning routine of running, sparring and making breakfast for the rest of the resident avengers. After breakfast, he was about to head down to the lab when he got a call from Tony. 

“Hey there, Steve-bear. Sorry I wasn’t there this morning. I actually have meetings all day today. Pepper might have talked me down from jumping out the conference room balcony. Kidding, Mostly. Anyway, I just wanted to hear your voice and to let you know we’re definitely still set for date night. Happy will pick you up at 7. Wear that blue suit I love to get you out of.” 

Steve laughed at his genius’ rambling. “You’re incorrigible. Wait, why aren’t you picking me up?” Tony almost winced at the slight disappointment in Steve’s voice. “Believe me, I would my love, but my last meeting is at 6 and I don’t want to be late for tonight. I’ll be thinking of you all day. See you later, okay?” Steve perked up, excited for a much-needed night off with his love. “Okay, I love you, Tones.” He could almost see Tony smile. “Love you too, old sap.”  


It was 5 and Tony was a nervous wreck. He tripled-checked that everything was in place for the big night. He had rented Yankee Stadium. Baseball was one of the few things Steve still had as a comfort from before he was Captain America, and Tony knew how happy it’d make him. He had Jarvis set to stream the slide show on the giant screen and the whole team would be (secretly) there. Fireworks would go off after he popped the question. Damn, he was really doing this.  


Steve was ready at a quarter till 7. He was wearing the deep blue suit Tony requested, with a charcoal gray dress shirt. Happy arrived at the tower right at 7 and Steve eagerly stepped into the car. Happy greeted him cheerfully and they were soon on their way to whatever Tony had planned. “So where are we headed to, Happy?” The unfazed driver looked at him through the rear-view mirror. “You’ll see, Cap.” Steve knew he probably wouldn’t be able to wriggle any information out of him, but he figured it was worth a try. 15 minutes later, they pulled into the Yankee Stadium parking lot. Steve looked at Happy, confused. “Tony’s here? I wasn’t aware there was a game today.”  


Before Happy could reply, the door opened, revealing a dashing Tony. He wore a wine-red suit paired with a sleek, black shirt, his hair fashionably tousled, save for a rogue curl resting above his eyebrow. He was breathtaking. He was just about to say as much when Tony looked him over appreciatively and yanked him out of the car. “Hey there, soldier. Don’t you just look positively tempting?” The taller man blushed and grinned. “I could say the same thing about you. I didn’t know there was a game today. Why are we so dressed up?” 

Tony looked up at him, eyes twinkling, his lips pulled up in a mischievous smile. “There isn’t. I thought we could have a romantic walk in the park and head to dinner after. Hence the dressing up. No one will bother us. What’s being a billionaire good for if I can’t rent out Yankee Stadium?” Steve was used to Tony’s extravagant dates, but was still a little shocked and very touched. Tony knew what baseball meant to him. “Tony, we’ve talked about this…” The brunette sighed dramatically. “I know, I know, but I have cut down on the luxurious dates! At least I haven’t bought you an island. Yet.” “Ton-yyy...” “Fine, no island,” the billionaire replied, taking his hand. 

“Let’s go in, shall we?” Steve followed him into the stadium. There was a small popcorn stand and Steve’s favorite beer waiting for them when they walked in. “Figured we could have the whole baseball experience, even if there is no game,” Tony said, squeezing his hand. “I love it, Tony. Thank you, you’re incredible.” The smaller man shrugged it off, trying to play it cool, but smiled tenderly at the blonde. They each grabbed a beer and a bag of popcorn and made their way down the steps, to the field.  


It was lit, but not as brightly as it usually is for night games. The fall night was pleasant, cool but not enough to need a jacket. They fell into a comfortable silence. As they neared the middle of the field, the big screen lit up and a familiar song began playing. Steve looked up at the screen and his mouth fell open when he saw there was a picture of him and Tony Jarvis had taken in the lab. They were staring intently into each other’s eyes and no one could deny the love expressed there. Steve didn’t understand. Why was it up there? He turned to Tony, who now licked his lips nervously, right hand pulling something hastily from his pocket. Could it… It couldn’t be… Was it?  


His boyfriend looked up at him with such a loving and vulnerable expression, it made his heart clench and a lump form in his throat. “Steve…, Tony began, “My beautiful, wonderful, loving, kind Steve, before I met you, I never knew what it was like to love another person so much, to need someone more than oxygen. We’ve been through so much together. Sometimes, I wondered what you saw in me. And love, you made me see what you see. That’s the greatest gift anyone could ever ask for. You’ve seen me at my worst, at my most stubborn, when I was broken. You didn’t make it your mission to fix me. You knew it was something I had to do. You didn’t think I was broken, but you helped me fix myself. You’ve always seen the the light in me, always believed in me. No matter what, I always find you there, next to me. I’m a mess, yet you still want me. You love me. Steve, you’re it for me. I want to spend the rest of my life next to you. Please, love, will you make this reformed playboy the happiest man alive and marry me?”  


By this time, tears were streaming down both their faces. Tony had been kneeling and Steve needed him up, up so he could kiss the hell out of the man he loved. “Of course! Yes, yes a thousand times yes! Always.” 

Tony give him a watery, 1000-watt smile. “Good or this would have been awkward, he said jokingly. “Now let me put a ring on it!” Caught up in the emotion of it all, Steve hadn’t let Tony put the ring on his finger. “Please do.” Tony slid the smooth silver band on his finger and it was then he realized the stone on it was actually a mini arc-reactor. And Steve didn’t think he could be happier. He pulled Tony in for another kiss. “So you can always have a part of me,” the genius said shyly. Steve thought his heart was going to burst.  


All of a sudden, loud whooping noises erupted from the benches near the field. Steve looked up and was amazed to see all of the team celebrating. Bucky and Bruce were absolutely beaming next to a whooping Rhodey and Pepper, Natasha was trying to prevent Clint from shooting arrows into the air, while Vision and Wanda smiled serenely and Thor, well, their Asgardian friend was conjuring lightning in time with the fireworks that were now exploding over their heads. His family was all here. They joined him and Tony on the field, all watching the slideshow, sometimes aww-ing, chuckling, or putting their arms around the ridiculously happy couple. Steve wouldn’t trade this moment for anything in the world.


End file.
